


【soramafu】水星環游

by TsushimaAia



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsushimaAia/pseuds/TsushimaAia
Summary: 「環游是無趣，至少能陪著你」狗血娛樂圈paro，請自行避雷，bug很多看著消遣就好，狗血淋頭，請勿代三請勿代三「看你恰似誰」
Relationships: Mafumafu/Soraru (Utaite)





	【soramafu】水星環游

1

剛出片場時，天空頂著厚厚的一層雲，鬱悶到幾乎讓人難以喘息。那一片灰白的雲山堆堆疊疊，像隨時可能傾塌一般，深深壓抑在了所剩無幾的蒼穹上，昏昏沈沈的晝光勉強的擠出雲翳，在昨夜殘留下的水窪上淺淺的暈開一圈光。一大片暗沈沈的灰白覆蓋住了整個世界。

まふまふ一邊習慣性的對片場助理賠著笑，一邊從人群中擠出來思索著晚餐要吃什麼。夏末秋初的空氣乾爽又沈悶，他有一搭沒一搭的胡亂打算著支出，想著要用最簡潔的餐點應付完這無趣的一天。懶懶散散的走到車站，踩碎了一小片水窪。

末班的電車好像在偷懶，開的慢悠悠的，周圍的景物被橙紅色的夕陽暈染，模糊了邊緣的輪廓。一時之間是靜謐的。まふまふ倚在車窗邊，輕輕闔住雙眼，薄薄的唇抿緊，掩住了深深的疲憊。

其實他現在所做的也只不過是在每一個劇組打打雜，在娛樂圈的底層摸爬滾打。或許就連十八線都算不上，時不時撈到一兩個通告就算是運氣好的很。遠沒有外界的旁人看到的那麼光鮮亮麗。

娛樂圈就是用青春支付夢想的一個大染缸。

而對於まふまふ，在這一行混下去，或許起初還是可以稱之為一個夢想，現在就是實實在在的討生活。現實沒有那麼多可以去做夢的空間，現實不會允許一個過於美好的夢成真。

他背著自己的固執，幾乎告罄的夢和公司的一紙合約，生活壓得他幾乎喘不過氣。

他迷迷糊糊著，活動了一下因為長時間偏著頭而僵硬到發酸的脖頸。感覺著好像是要到站了，眯著眼睛，又重新坐直了身子。まふまふ格外偏愛傍晚的末班電車，這已經是他一天之中為數不多的睡眠時間中不可或缺的組成部分了。

天空已經變成了淺淺的紫，惟余夕陽消失的邊緣輕輕的刷了一抹緋色。推開家門，空氣中泛著一股陳舊的味道。一間逼仄的小公寓乾淨的過分，甚至都沒有一絲煙火氣。

“我回來了。”他輕輕地對著空無一人的一居室道了聲好，有些遲緩的摸著黑打開燈。

房間很狹小，一方桌子上整整齊齊的堆著一摞手稿，一旁倚著一把吉他。這間小小的一人公寓就像一個匣子，裝載了他所有的夢。

まふまふ翻出一盒杯面，揉著有些亂糟糟的頭髮去燒開了水。晚餐就這樣隨隨便便的對付過去，他並沒有太多的選擇餘地。總是要拿一樣換一樣的，他更願意把生活中的餘裕留給音樂。想法總是很絢爛，而現實是一如往常的禁錮。

一盞夜燈將白色的牆暈染成了鵝黃色，白髮的少年迷離著睡眼伏在桌上，筆下傾瀉出纏繞著的花和薄薄的彩虹。紙上筆下的世界，是他自己創造出來的，就像一方小小的伊甸園。

一個人總是自在一些的。摸爬滾打的時間里，他見過太多的事，看到過太多的人。從來人都是不揣測愛意，只分析風險利弊。

平日里他總是不願意和旁人多說什麼的，自己一個人既想要逃離功利現實的人際關係，又忍不住對大千試探著想要邁出一步。就這樣一個人，在新舊交替之間不斷的重復著。這樣的一個まふまふ，筆下的世界，就像是舊時代的紀念品，是新時代的安慰劑。

他已經可以坦然接受年少時代的夢是不切實際的妄想，他只是想再試一下，賭一賭是不是所有的夢都會被現實壓垮。他也會試著和自己攀談，聊聊現在，扯扯過去，想想將來，用著不太經意的語氣去講一講自己曾經不太理解的很多事情。

現實總喜歡把少年人的反骨一根根折去，把稜角一點點磨平。從最初的青澀恣意變得世故圓滑，彈指一瞬間，好多年都沒了，什麼都不再了。

這樣的日子還能過多久，誰都沒有一句准話。或許下一瞬間所有的意氣都被消磨殆盡，又或許還能支持著他再嘗試一次，僅此一次了。

是被手機鈴吵醒的。まふまふ劃開手機的鎖屏，幽幽的冷光有些刺眼睛。他又眯起眼睛，細細瀏覽著手機上的一條一條簡訊。最上面的一條是助理髮過來的，大意是他很久以前去試過鏡的劇組今天就要進組了。他還記得當時是被刷下來了，若非是之前的演員要再惹是生非，否則劇組是根本看不上他的。他從來沒有挑剔別人的資格，多半可以歸咎到一句生活所迫上面來。

凌晨四點的街道空落落的，街燈晦暗的閃著光。まふまふ揉著眼睛去到窗戶前，拖拖拉拉的拽開窗帘，天空沒有月亮。

初夏的凌晨很乾淨，趕在火辣辣的太陽還未出來，薄薄的雲層還未散去的時候，匆匆的跑過來幾縷微風吻著他的臉頰。まふまふ很顯然已經睡不着了，眼睛有些乾澀，目光掃視著淺紫色天空上稀稀疏疏的幾顆星子。看上去觸手可及，又的的確確是離人很遙遠的樣子。

有很多時候，まふまふ就在想，很多人活著就是在捉光，而光是比時間還要狡猾千百倍的東西，它總是喜歡在你以爲將要抓住它時再一次溜走。誰都是在予取予求罷了。

進組已經不是什麽很稀罕的事情了。まふまふ現在已經不會爲了試鏡成功或是失敗而去喜悅或沮喪，就像是他不再像小孩子時一樣爲了一塊糖而歡欣鼓舞。他安安靜靜的翻開了看過數次的劇本，頁脚有一點捲起，不難看出其實是翻過好幾次又壓平。

這是一個很平淡的故事，沒有什麽令人向往的青春的愛戀，也沒有什麽苦大仇深的校園霸凌。就是講了一群普普通通的學生相識又分離的故事。每個人都能從角色身上找到一點過去的影子，挾裹著夏天熙熙攘攘的風，冒著氣泡的波子汽水，把整個人都浸在了回憶裏。

他還是可以透過角色看到當時那個不善言談的自己。

大概是打發時間太過認真，直到他坐上車的時候還是暈暈乎乎的樣子。和傍晚的電車不同，透過車窗看見的景物被拉扯成變換顏色的長條，又再被不斷地切割，斷裂成連接不上意味不明的色塊。

初夏的梧桐葉剛剛伸展開，葱葱蘢蘢的綠，看得人心裏都是涼絲絲的。教學樓算不得很高，白白净净的一方，藏在濃鬱的梧桐樹裏。陽光不溫不火，流動著，淅淅瀝瀝的從葉尖滑落到地面上，在每個人小小的影子上投出一點漣漪。

其實演戲和讀書都是沒多大差的，總是給人一種活了好幾輩子的錯覺。但是等靜下心來，真正的回頭看一看，又好像什麽都沒有變，還是那樣子。

まふまふ走下車的時候頭髮有點被吹亂，搔的臉頰有些癢癢的。他笑著和工作人員打著招呼，是練習過很多次的既定笑容。看上去溫溫柔柔，嘴角卻是有一點僵硬。

被工作人員帶到劇本圍讀的地方，他有些唯唯諾諾的向對方道了謝。轉身看著所剩無幾的座位，要挑選一個不錯的座位其實已經是不太容易了。まふまふ理想的座位兩邊至少也要不太喜歡説話才好，要不然只會更加的尷尬。

幾乎是一瞬間就選中了角落裏的位置，旁邊是一個黑髮的男生，看上去比他安靜的更甚，給他了一點安全感的訊息。莫名其妙，這種訊息不是陌生人見面會有的感覺。まふまふ搖了搖頭，之後又換上那一副乖乖巧巧的笑臉。

“你好啊，我是まふまふ。”他輕輕彎起眉眼，笑得像是初夏的風。

那位看上去像是在小憩的黑髮男生眨了眨眼睛，仔細的看了看眼前笑著的少年，含含糊糊的回答道：“そらる，你怎麽稱呼我都好。”

“そらるさん。”まふまふ像是故意的一樣把加了敬稱的名字说的很快，像是甜腻腻的糖一样含糊不清又腻人得紧。

そらる勾著嘴角，看著他，直把對面那人看的手足無措束手束脚，説出來的話卻沒有多少，像是被这颗糖甜得嘴里发干：“まふ，那樣就來日方長，請多指教？”

“請多指教哦。”そらる觀察到其實まふまふ笑起來是會微微歪一點頭的，就像是撒嬌的貓。

因為好像覺得很可愛似的，居然就笑出了聲。

陽光靜默無聲的流淌下來，把兩個人的輪廓染上了一絲金色。幾聲焦躁的蟬鳴倒灌進耳朵里，添上了一點熱氣。

很久之後，不管まふまふ怎麽想，還是覺得夏天和他們兩個人的遇見是有必然聯係的。說不出什麼，就是固執的認定某一個解釋。所以至此以後，夏天的云，夏天的雨，夏天的風，都在提醒著我想你。

這總是好的，至少我還不會忘記你。

2

劇組的生活節奏是很快的，恨不得白天黑夜連起來用。まふまふ不太會凑熱鬧，和誰都是一副知書達理不鹹不淡的樣子。就連所謂的戲裏的同桌そらる與他真正意義上的對話也不算得上多。

夏天好像把人與人之間的交流都蒸發了一些。

火辣辣的陽光炙烤著人們的臉頰，把一滴一滴的汗水蒸發掉。樹蔭稀釋不掉一點暑氣，蒸的人臉頰發紅。樓下的操場上聲音不太大的爭論著什麽，隱隱約約傳到了不遠處的まふまふ的耳朵裏，左右不過是爲了鏡頭而爭論的無趣話題，貿然去參與只會碰的一鼻子灰。

他就那樣坐在一片梧桐樹下，夏季樹葉的淺綠色染上了他襯衫的一角。燥熱的風撫摸過他的髮絲，吹得有些亂糟糟的。まふまふ的目光無聊的掃來掃去，汗水使皮膚變得不甚乾爽，白色的襯衫像是黏在了身上。

無端讓他想起了家裏的吉他。吉它應該是屬於青春的，屬於夏天的樂器。撥動琴弦，一呼是一陣不期而遇的的夏雨，一吸是一縷傍晚的清風。一聲弦動，就是一剪青翠的樹葉。

他輕快的站起身，向教學樓走去。每走一步，邁上一階臺階，就像是在不斷回溯到過去。

然後推開那一扇有些剝落了油漆的木門，就像是又一次墜入了回憶。

“そらるさん，總是偷懶可不是好辦法哦。”まふまふ坐在課桌邊上，心不在焉的用手指跟著桌上看上去舊舊的刻痕描畫著。

“包庇同桌偷懶不一貫是高中生的傳統嗎？”そらる懶洋洋的轉過頭看著まふまふ，语调拖得有些长。

“這是什麽糟糕的傳統啊，總是油嘴滑舌的そらるさん。”まふまふ抿著嘴，好像是忍著笑一樣，就連語氣都染上了十足的笑意，一句話被説的脆生生的。

“是不良少年的糟糕傳統哦，三好學生まふまふ。”そらる開玩笑一樣的説著。

そらる看著陽光下的まふまふ，白髮的少年微微昂起頭，細而長的睫羽在臉上灑下一點一點細細的陰影。一雙眯著的眼睛，像是流溢著的夕陽一樣熠熠生輝。唇角輕輕的勾起。他是習慣咬嘴唇的，像是一瓣罌粟花。

まふまふ就像是一塊冰塊，總讓そらる覺得他會無聲無息的融化在夏天裏。

空氣在某一刻沉默，そらる支著頭，移開了目光，像是有些漫不經心：“まふ，有沒有人和你説過，你聲音很好聼？”

“欸——”他垂下頭，像是有些驚訝，又像是在思索，”沒有過啊，沒有過。そらるさん是第一個呢。“尾音很輕快的上揚，是難得的真心實意的眉眼彎彎。

窗外的風熱哄哄的，喧鬧的扑了兩人一個滿身滿懷。兩個人對於年少時的夏季總是有些異曲同工，似乎對於整個夏季的記憶都是手中剛從小賣部冰櫃里拿出來的還帶著小水珠的橙子汁或者咕嚕咕嚕的冒著氣泡的波子汽水，一支甜膩膩的楊枝甘露雪糕，電腦桌上的草莓軟糖，看完的無聊的電視劇，沒看完的黑白漫畫，濃郁蒼翠的梧桐葉和乾燥的蟬鳴。

夏季的聲音是汽水中氣泡翻騰著噼啪破裂，夏季的氣味是清清洌洌的草木蔥蘢萬物生長，夏季是單純而美好的的故事。

這一刻就像是一篇美好的無盡夏童話。

下一場戲是在教室裏，是晚自修之前難得悠閑的一段時間。天空像是打翻了美術教室裏的紅色顔料，混合著淡淡的幾抹云，像是通紅的耳尖。

教室裏忽然變得有些擁擠而熱鬧，架上了打光與攝像機，

兩人的課桌不算太前，有些局促的坐在座位上，周圍的喧鬧聼上去都不太真切了。扮演老師的演員在一本正經的講著可能自己都聼不明白的知識，身邊的人有的人無聊的打了一個哈欠，有人似乎是在悄悄的講著小話。

目光掃過講桌，黑板，和一個又一個相熟的或陌生的人。支著腦袋，手放鬆的放在桌面上，微微的偏著頭。手指尖是不經意之間觸碰到了，輕輕的划過樂對方的指尖。隨即驚愕的對視了一眼，觸電一樣綳直了後背。有點出乎意料，之後很快的不著痕跡的把手移開。

他們的鏡頭不算多，只需要做好一副學生的樣子，多半就是沒有人管的。陳舊的白熾燈打下來昏昏欲睡的光綫，照的人都沒有多少精神，好像都睡着了一樣。

導演宣佈下戯的一瞬間，有人解脫似的站了起來，伸了一個懶腰。桌椅磕碰的聲音和腈綸衣料摩擦的聲音在整個教室中響起，所有人都是行色匆匆。

まふまふ懶懶的收好自己的東西，拿過水杯匆匆的灌上幾口水：“接下來我記得...是和你有一場夜戯來著？”

“是的啊，會保護好你的。”そらる偏著頭去看他，“不良的話，起碼打架還是很厲害的吧。”

“爲什麽三好學生一定就要被人小打小鬧的警告啊......好俗套。”まふまふ嘟嘟囔囔的，好像有一點不滿，睫毛輕輕的顫動著，“居然還要靠不良來保護......"

無論那個劇本看了幾次，まふまふ還是覺得這一段和幼稚園的孩子搶糖果無異，就連原因都足夠淺薄。這樣的小打小鬧，根本算不得什麽大問題，哪裏需要人保護。編劇就是爲了凑一點劇情出於無奈才會加上這一段吧。

兩個人眯著眼睛看著校園的林蔭道，天空很晴朗，月亮有點害羞的暈開柔柔的光。其實不管是戲裏戲外都并不是太相熟又有些認生的兩個人走的有些彆扭，甚至是要有一點走成同手同脚。單單是這不近不遠的距離，就被導演叫停了好幾次。

夏天的風也太吵了一些，大張旗鼓的拂過耳朵，蹭紅了臉頰。

這一群的人演技算不得太好，一群人看著雜七雜八，有些拙劣，看著吵鬧。像是只會叫囂著叛逆，販賣著青春的學生。

不得不説，要是單看這一群人，實在是有點出戲。

但是儅一起走出教室門的時候，哪怕事先知道了這只是演戲罷了，還是頭腦一片空白。緊張的皺起眉頭，只能死死的拽住自己的的袖口，衣料窩成一團，被擰出一個小小的漩渦，皺皺的縮在一起。

最後まふまふ看著站在身前的那個人，和劇本上如出一轍的轉過頭，對他笑了一下。身體突然汎出一陣脫力感，有點生疏的活動了一下手腕，笑了一笑。

暗沉沉的天上，此刻就連星子都沒有幾顆了。被睡意支配的頭腦在此刻亂哄哄的，像是變成了一團漿糊，使得上下眼皮打著架。

模模糊糊的聽著導演那邊叫了停，原本挨得很近的兩個人慢慢的拉開一些距離，在林蔭道上歪歪扭扭一前一後的走著。路燈或許是因爲太久沒有維修，昏黃的發著光，甚至有幾盞早就滅掉。

“這個學校，有天臺的對吧。”走在前面的そらる突然就開口，“要看星星嗎？”

説到底似乎只是一個藉口罷了，因爲現在天上的星星可以算得上是聊勝於無，幾粒散沙一樣眨著眼。但是混沌的頭腦使まふまふ并沒有去深究，也有可能是根本就不怎麽會拒絕人，就只是輕輕的應了一聲。

曾經的まふまふ也是很愛看星星，每次躲到房間裏，都可以看到一顆很明亮的星星。時間久了，都可以記住那顆星星的樣子了。甚至有時候覺得那顆星星可以帶著他回家。

在這個夏天的晚上，經由そらる的隨口一問，まふまふ恍然想起自己看著那顆星星的樣子。但是他好像已經很久沒有注意過，窗外是否還有一顆爲他亮著的星星。

就連從日常的瑣碎的生活中，找到一點屬於自己的碎片時間想自由而毫無負擔的去發呆，看一看天空變換的顔色，與漂浮著的雲朵，都算得上很奢求了。

天臺看上去很久沒有人來過。門是不鎖的，輕輕一推就開了。角落裏放著幾個空的易拉罐，上面積了一點灰塵，看上去是翹課的學生留下的。鐵欄杆微微生了一點銹，和整個學校一樣，舊舊的，就像是在時間裏睡着了一樣。

兩個人是找不到合適的位置坐下的，只能輕輕倚著欄杆站在那裏。就像是拍戲時的同桌之間的氣氛一樣，若即若離，有種説不出來的局促。

“好累哦。”まふまふ含含糊糊的説著，詞與詞之間的發音像是含在嘴裏的糖，不甚清楚。

そらる有些好笑的看著他：“那幹嘛要來拍戲，黑眼圈真的很重了啊。”

“可能是想拿出什麽來以一換一吧。”まふまふ搖搖頭，“但是有時候，我也不太知道要換什麽。”

そらる輕輕的笑出聲來，聲音像是緩緩滑落的沙子，伴著清晨的薄荷味和一片水霧中森林的味道：“爲什麽一定要以一換一？身不由己嗎？”

“很多時候就是事情找到你了呀。”まふまふ無聲的笑著，“就比如被人欺負，而そらるさん你保護我這種事情。很糟糕，但它總是會有的。”

“那是怎麽以一換一的？”そらる有些走神，“拿一個麻煩事換了一個まふまふ？”好像是又覺得話意裏曖昧的不算太妥當，又很快的噤聲。

“很帥氣哦，そらるさん。”まふまふ笑嘻嘻的眯著眼睛凑近他，“被人保護的感覺真的很不錯呢很不錯，要是早一點認識你就更好啦。”

“千萬別，要是學生時候的我，才不會像劇本上一樣多管閑事呢。”そらる看著眼前睏得迷迷糊糊還傻笑著的家夥，有些無奈。

“我好喜歡星星啊。”まふまふ睏得七葷八素還依舊嘟囔，手指胡亂的指著，“我記得我當時可喜歡那一顆星星了。”

“你應該值得一顆更亮一點的星星。”そらる很小聲的對他説著。

3

“我不喜歡秋天，因爲那之後的冬天也太漫長太難熬了。”下了戯之後的まふまふ低著頭，有些隨意的坐在化妝間的凳子上卸著妝，嘟嘟囔囔著説。

“可是冬天再漫長，來年的春天也會如期而至。”そらる坐到他身旁，“比起這個来说，要跑到外邊一起先吃個晚餐嗎？”

此時正是夏末，空氣愈發的乾燥。一聲一聲蟬鳴也愈發的枯燥無聊，好像是要在消失之前嘶啞著嗓子，變得更加的竭盡全力些。天空是抹平了的一方深藍色綢緞，升到中天的上弦月，不再如洇濕的珠淚，略大於半圓，尚未完滿，卻已十分清涼，幾可形容為纯洁。説是像銀盤，像燈籠，像是小时候蒸鱸魚的那一小塊白蒜瓣。

前幾天剛下過一場漫長的雨，稍微的融化了一些空氣中的乾燥。泥土的味道混合著腐爛在泥土樹葉的味道，汎著一股潮氣，縈繞在鼻尖。

劇組的人無一例外的喜歡看人下菜碟，對於まふまふ，他們總是沒什麽別的表情。只要他安分守己，他們倒也無話可説。就像是剛才那一刻一樣，坐在狹小的化妝間，好看的手指不住的轉著一支短短的眉筆。沒有人會管他在此刻是什麽心情。

這也算不得坏，兩不相擾也是種不錯的選擇。要是一堆人的噓寒問暖將會把人淹沒，這樣的好意實在算不得太划算。

願意一次又一次的擾人清閑的也只有他所謂的同桌そらる了。總是可以適時的同他開幾句無傷大雅的玩笑，まふまふ倒也并不討厭他這樣的打擾。比起那種無時無刻的關心，まふまふ顯然是對這種漫不經心的交往更偏愛一點。

都是一樣的人，對於彼此的善意，那就可以接受的更加的理所應儅。

他們兩個總是喜歡在劇組休息日的時候一起偷偷跑出去，就像是高中的時候一起翹課的朋友。跑到不遠處的小吃店，或者甜品店，一起換換口味，讓在一盒一盒的盒飯中麻痹的味蕾再次體現一下它們的價值。

儅冰涼涼的甜點融化在舌尖的時候，まふまふ走著神，感覺像是又一次的把高中重新來過了一遍。讓他可以暫時的逃開現實一會，或許還可以貪心的索求更多一點。

他可能是在藉著戯去回憶，愛上了紙上油墨印刷著的虛擬的冒險，試圖想要去厘清其實不算不上太多的，逝去的歲月的繁複肌理。但是回憶深處除了空虛一無所有。隨著時光的流逝，回憶也會被逐漸的稀釋，從灼熱變得涼薄，逐漸變得貧瘠而枯燥。回憶不復，只剩片斷在生命深處徘徊。

人們永遠膚淺，相愛僅僅是爲了相愛，流浪也只是爲了流浪本身。在做出某一個決定時，人并不會想的太過長遠。這總不算太壞，人們可以暫時的溺于眼前唾手可得的那一點零星的快樂。

就像是入戲這個決定一樣，短時間内榨乾了回憶的快樂。甚至因爲某些原因，還要比過去更加的讓人偏愛。戲裏青春時代的感情就像是一杯傾倒的酒，濃烈的潑灑出來，不留一絲餘地。廉價的散發著香味，散盡于空中，最終留下的終究還是無味的白水。

“要放辣嗎？”そらる笑著在他眼前晃晃手，指著眼前的小吃。

“放啊，要多放一點啊。”まふまふ晃晃悠悠的提著手裏的兩杯飲料，放的過於多的冰塊擠在一起，每晃動一次就嘩啦啦的響。

他看著那個人排著隊，個子高高的。月光慢慢的灑下來，把そらる整個人變成一張單薄的剪影，像是他很久很久之前看的忘記名字的老電影裏的鏡頭。

剛遞到手裏的小吃還有一點熱，不算太過燙手，澆著看上去紅紅的辣油。趕著時間，有些匆忙的解決著算得上敷衍的晚餐。嘴角汎著一點油光，嘶嘶呼呼的往嘴裏吸著涼氣，被辣的有些眼淚汪汪。臉頰在逐漸的變紅，不知道是被辣的，還是被風吹的熱了。

“你晚上還有一場戲。”まふまふ沒有像往常一樣慢慢的戳起一塊年糕，磨蹭著擡起頭去看他，而是有點急匆匆的趕著時間。手機不合時宜的響起來，他掃了屏幕一眼，很快的挂斷。

“所以要快一點回去。但是要是你的话，慢一點也沒關係。”そらる接過他的話，拿起紙巾，略微站起身子，替まふまふ擦乾净嘴邊的一點點紅油。

他們在這樣一間有些逼仄的門店裏沉默著，沒有人想要打破沉默，這樣只會讓有些尷尬的空氣愈演愈烈。一時之間只剩下吸管攪動著冰塊的聲音單調的，間斷的響起。

静谧的夜晚使人昏昏欲睡，是要强打起精神的跑回去。跑的淋淋瀝瀝，無可比擬的快意。好像有一瞬間，他們不再是那個在社會上，在娛樂圈裏，身不由己浮浮沉沉的人。而是那兩個，真真正正的，意氣風發恣意張揚的高中生。

兩個人的影子被拉的很長很長，像是膽小的黑影怪物，色厲内荏張牙舞爪著。像是小時候三流鬼片裏面的鬼，偷偷的藏起來還要把人嚇個一跳。

两个人又回到了那一間化妝間，看著そらる補著妝。他拿起那一支眉筆，笑嘻嘻的凑過去，説著要給他描眉。那個人似笑非笑的看著他，反倒把まふまふ看的先不好意思了起來。

今天興致還算是不錯，恰恰好好能給他一點耐心，讓他等著そらる。淡淡的哼著昨天晚上靈感乍現寫出的幾小節的歌，看著周圍的助理都七七八八的散去。剛剛還是擁擠的像是沙丁魚罐頭一樣的化妝間還顯得有幾分空曠。

晚上太安靜了，蟬鳴都逐漸的放輕。夜晚好像愈發的乾涸，整個世界都縮緊了，變得愈來愈狹小，局促的藏不住一點小小的彎月。

坐在椅子上，睏得頭都一點一點的。莫名其妙的要等一個人，莫名其妙的願意等一個人。或許是因爲他太好了，まふまふ在心裏迷迷糊糊默念著。

困倦之中好像門被敲的很響，讓人心煩的不行。模模糊糊的，一聲一聲的撞進了耳鼓。まふまふ有些歪歪扭扭的站起身子，手碰到冰冷的門把手，指尖微微縮起，有一點不耐煩的擰開了門。

門外面的燈光讓他適應了幾秒鐘，眼睛還有一點迷離著，被刺激得流出來了一點生理性淚水。

他看見門外的那個人，厭惡的皺起眉頭，想要再一次狠狠的把門摔回去。那個人倒是動作利落的死死摳住門框，讓兩個人的動作僵在了那裡。

“我不是給你打過了電話嗎......？那么之前说过的事情......”那人拖長了音調，一邊促狹的笑著，像是從錢堆里爬出來的，一副油膩膩的樣子，讓まふまふ看的愈發惡心。

確切地說，兩個人面熟的程度之間連認識都算不上。之前不知道什麼場合的一面之緣，就讓這個人跟著，他明裡暗裡騷擾了好久。

“不怎麼樣，我奉勸你想都別想。”まふまふ冷冷淡淡看著他說，“也請您有一點分寸。”

“我可以給你資源，我都可以給你。”那人有些齜牙咧嘴的說著，像是氣急了一樣，一個字一個字往外蹦著，“まふまふ，我奉勸你不要拎不清。”

“沒關係不稀罕，你要威脅我，我也無所謂了。反正我已經糊到不能再糊了。”まふまふ拍開他將要摸上自己肩頭的手，笑著看著他， “不如先把你那一身銅臭洗洗，在考慮怎麼拈花惹草。”

那人像是還不死心一樣的湊過來，黏糊糊的親吻就要黏上來，感覺讓人頭皮發麻。

“給你點臉你最好見好就收，做人別太得寸進尺。”まふまふ被他煩的難受，弓起胳膊狠狠的一頂，力度算不得很輕，“像你這樣的也想上我？”

那個人挨了力度不清的一下肘擊，吃痛的同時罵罵咧咧的看著他，油乎乎的眉眼都擰起來，擠成難看的一團。

“我不被人上，我從來只上別人。”まふまふ寡淡的說著，看著那個人咬牙切齒了半天。

這樣 混亂而火藥味十足的場面也並沒有持續很久，那個人一邊算計著什麼一樣，一邊很快的走開。まふまふ想象中那種扭打在一起的難看場面並沒有發生，讓他輕輕鬆了一口氣。要是接著鬧下去，真的撕破臉皮，他更是是撈不了半分好處。

但是迎合那種人這樣的事他也是自認不合適，無關信仰或是新舊道學家的說教訓導。在一個人邁進風流韻事里的時候總該先掂量掂量自己幾斤幾兩。先掂量掂量資本，再掂量掂量姿色，夠格了再邁這個門檻。

否則寧可閒人止步，最最起碼還能落得個清清白白的好名聲。

那一場鬧劇讓最後一點的困意也被消磨殆盡，まふまふ有些枯燥的支著腦袋等著そらる下戲。他看著那個人走過汩汩流動著的月光，笑了出來。

你看這一汪星池璀璨，我們誰都沒有必要為誰停留。

4

那是下午光綫剛剛轉暗的時候，能聼到淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲。那一大片的機場的玻璃落地窗，就像是盛夏堆積起的，濃稠的積雨雲，黏熱，潮濕，溫暖。一顆一顆細小的水珠積聚匯集，漸漸融化成一彎斷裂的項鏈。像是要溺斃一樣的，將人圈的密不透風。

大約有幾分鐘，まふまふ什麽都沒有說，呆愣愣的看著手機的屏幕，心不在焉的等著人。細弱卻扎眼的冷光冰涼的流淌過臉頰，耳機裏放著的那首歌循環了好久，他卻一直沒有切掉。

總是想起幾天前夜晚的那場鬧劇，看到那人下了戲有些焦急的看著他手腕上的淤青，他也同樣的焦急。說不出來的酸澀感覺，卻也顧慮著不咸不淡的關係沒有再一次提起。

這種總不是什麼太好解釋的事情，對於一般的朋友也根本沒有解釋清楚的必要。算不得什麼好事，說出來同樣的也沒有好事。

機場裏聽不見瓢潑的雨聲，整個人就像是一段空心的木頭，空寂的看著窗外。他看著雲層，感覺低的好想要砸進了玻璃，仿佛就緊貼在高高的天花板。黏膩的，蒼白的，濡濕的起了褶子的白色，襯的這一幢樓像是翻折起來，是一個拙劣的摺紙作品一樣子。

綿密潮濕的暑氣與開的極大的冷風融合在空氣中，沉默的撕咬著，讓人們感覺愈發的單薄。他們手上捏著任何東西，或是在做什麼事情，於別人而言都毫無意義，就像是他們也從不在乎他人。每個人都無聲的在一方世界里封閉著，做著無用功的困獸猶鬥。

雖然人類對彼此的孤獨鮮有觸碰的機會，亦無知悉的必要。然的而，人們又是多麼地渴望能找到一個可以徹夜交心的人，像散佚的詩篇，知志尋覓與自身押韻的詩行。但是一行字有時又那樣單薄，顯得人生事事不堪憑。一旦鬆手，更多的時候就變成了指間沙，風中線，永遠失去了蹤影。

所以總有人最愛把與人相識的經歷當作榨汁的甘蔗，像是用來釀朗姆酒。物盡其用，可以奢侈，絕不浪費，這都是多數人慣愛信奉的一套。まふまふ總歸是帶著些抵觸來想的，頗有些無所適從的看著那些人擺弄那一套。他只覺得珍惜是何種美德，而相見又是何等幸事。

まふまふ看著そらる走過來，遞給他一杯茶。塑料的瓶身，還沾著從自動售貨機裏帶出來的一點涼氣，都變成了細細密密的水珠倚靠在指尖。两个人潮濕的指尖相觸碰，磨蹭著划過了指腹，讓他輕輕的縮了縮手。一瞬之間，四目相接之中，或許是情緒竟然有幾分相似，誰都沒有將對方的眼睛中到底裝著什麽搞的太清楚。

他們有些拘謹的一起坐在不甚舒適的沙發上，眯著眼睛。由於沙發已經有些老舊的關係，幾乎失去了柔軟的感覺。有一角已經被磨破，乾癟癟的塌著。皮膚乾燥的汎著涼意，蒸發掉了他們身上這大半個夏季都沒有消失的夏季的燥熱。

今天的飛機是否還能走，隔了一個座位的女生壓低了聲音的同手機那邊的人聊著。平時玩的很好的女主演不知道跑去了哪裏，讓她難得一見的落了單。似乎是實在沒有了話題，聊起了今天的雨，輕輕的抱怨著。但是不管是女孩或是電話那邊的人，都十分的有興致。

聊著聊著那個女生看上去不是那麽的高興，眼神粘連著一點暗淡，咬著嘴唇含含糊糊。順著目光看過去，那個女主演笑著和劇組的導演聊著，看樣子是處於對話的收梢，客氣著道謝。

“看下著雨的樣子今天怕是要停在這裡。”まふまふ看著連綿的雨勾成了一道又一道的線段，輕輕的說著。雨絲被細細的風割斷又連接起來，滴滴答答的聲響，充滿起落的韻味，卻洗不掉城市裡渾濁的風塵氣。

有人已經想離開，沒有多少耐心的道別，左右到最後也沒有延誤的航班會在暴雨傾盆的時候抵達這裡。

那一群鮮活的人逐漸的散開，始終延誤的航班和懶散的人們一樣，身影模糊在盛夏的雨幕中。不知道怎麼離開，也不知道怎麼樣子的在這裡。

“你有時間嗎？”まふまふ微微偏過頭，碎發輕輕的掃過臉頰，雪色的迷離著。懶洋洋的眼睛里泛著一點泛濫的雨季的水淋淋，極為柔軟的落下來，清亮亮的。白皙的臉生的漂亮，像是骨瓷，襯的眼睛更契合。

そらる看著他的眼睛，心想著用這種眼神看人，總會讓每個人以為愛上了自己，給人一種迷離錯人的深情溫柔。勾人的樣子，好看的要命。就像是深潭，期盼很長沒有了回音，於是期盼到每個夢都沈默成黑白。

“陪我一下吧，そらるさん。”他沒有聽見即刻的回答，於是低下頭繼續說著。他們總不敢對視，怕在其中窺見一絲一毫精明眼神。

他們選擇去了附近一家便宜的便利店，衣服被雨水細細的濡濕，看上去有些狼狽不堪。他們就像是也曾死於同一場熱病的罹難者，而且只是這片鬧哄哄的亂葬崗中，一個無名的遊魂。一起走著，任由白日夢蒸騰燃燒。

帶著細框眼鏡的老闆娘擺弄著一隻藍色墨水的圓珠筆，對著賬單。整個店鋪安靜到有些窒息了，空氣都凝固成一團。

まふまふ選出一盒mild seven，手指纖細，連帶著眼神都濕漉漉的，好看的緊。看著他有些利索到熟練的動作，そらる失笑：“我以為你會更喜歡Marlboro，薄荷爆珠那種。”

“我不喜歡薄荷煙，那味道很糟糕，抽起來太嗆了。”まふまふ淡淡的說著，無意識的嘟起嘴，像是在討著親吻一樣。又拿了幾罐酒。看樣子是生啤酒和果酒，都是廉價牌子。

從口袋里慢悠悠的摸出零散的紙幣，まふまふ晃著手裡的酒，走出便利店，兩個人擠擠挨挨的湊在有些狹窄的屋檐下，鬆散的聊著天。

mild seven煙如其名，漫出來的霧氣都是柔軟的一團。そらる看著他，那人好看的手指夾著一支細長的女士香煙，美麗的樣子像是吐出一支泛著水霧的白玫瑰。

そらる接過他手上有些沈的一袋酒，提起香煙總讓他想起在應酬的場合上，那一個一個煙圈，將無數的人圈困在眼前一畝三分的名利場。

“你是在約我嗎，まふ？”他突然的向まふまふ搭話，打破了好久好久的沈默。那雙眼睛像是蔓延著的浪花，打著卷。清涼的和著夏天，只讓人覺得溫柔。

對面的人突然抬起頭，有些驚訝的瞪他一眼，掐滅了煙。看到那雙眼睛又像是沒了脾氣，好半天才說：“你就當我是約你吧……”

他們乘決定著電車回家，到底是怎麼樣的景色，其實並沒有多少興致去看。坐在一起，湊得很近一樣，實際上又隔出了相當一部分距離。他們研究著酒的度數，甚至去輕輕晃著易拉罐，聽著酒與金屬皮的罐子碰撞發出了清脆的聲音。

“噯，你說這個雲，就是那個積雨雲，要塌下來呢。”まふまふ眯著眼睛小聲的說。

“整個電車也跑不了了。”そらる接著他的話說下去。

這種話題固然無聊，帶著一點好笑的俏皮，糾纏在夏天雷雨的傍晚。實不相瞞，確確實實的是打發時間的好方法。

まふまふ打開了家門，昏暗的房間透不進很多光線，以至於看不太清家裡的擺設。大體是乾淨而不算大的一居室，整齊的有些拘謹了。

他沒有開燈，而是帶著有些少見的活潑的拽上的窗簾，將房間圍了個密不透風。一時間只能聽見雨珠噼里啪啦的摔落在玻璃窗上，發出歡快憂鬱的笑聲。像是小時候都喜歡的玻璃彈珠漾在地下，滾圓滾圓的碰撞著，像是化開了。

忘記了是誰先起開了一罐酒，撬開拉環的乾脆的一聲伴隨著啤酒起沫的聲音響在了不大的房間里。まふまふ小聲嘟噥著說想要嘗試生啤酒，小心翼翼的抿了一口。 

“你知道嗎，まふ，我一開始以為你真的是那種不抽煙不喝酒的乖孩子。”そらる笑著看著對面抿著生啤酒，不時抱怨著太苦了的人。

“其實我不會抽煙的，そらるさん。”まふまふ說著，抿著酒，喝酒的動作還有些柔和，眼角染上了微紅的“喝酒的話，其實我也不是很會喝。三罐最多了，哪怕是這種生啤酒。”

兩個人的體溫在昏暗的室內攀升成了微醺，像是一個人醉了，傳染一樣，蔓延到了另一人。

最後兩人都醉了，聊著天也變得斷斷續續。這麼多年，有些事像一隻插銷，死死地別在心門上。鏽了之後，裡面的打不開，外面的進不去。停頓的間隙，歲月好像咳嗽了一聲，提醒我們什麼該說，什麼不該說;什麼該被想起，什麼不該被想起。想說的都逐漸模糊了，被時間的水汽朦朧鏽蝕，優柔寡斷的卡在了心裡。

他們很久的沈默著，想要開口，卻忘記了到底該說什麼比較合適。

大概是俗世洪流中，慶幸我們曾同舟泅渡。


End file.
